


His dragon

by Mayarrismail_97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De-Aged Draco Malfoy, M/M, Potions, Young Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayarrismail_97/pseuds/Mayarrismail_97
Summary: Harry woke up and find little Draco beside him
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 243





	His dragon

"And now Scorpius , this is how you do this potion. " Draco said to his son after they have finished preparing the potion. 

"This is amazing papa! I want to try it. " Scorpius said excidetly. 

"Not now Scorpius. Your daddy and Albus are coming back now. " Draco said while holding the potion in his hand. 

Scorpius pouted and said " but we will make new potions again , right papa? " 

"Yes , Scorpius . Let's go out now. " Draco said but suddenly Scorpius hugged him surprisingly and he couldn't held the potion well . The potion was spilled on him. 

"SCORPIUS MALFOY POTTERR!!!! " Draco yelled at his son. 

"I'm sorry papa , i didn't mean that. " Scorpius was about to cry. He just wanted to hug his papa! 

Draco closed his eyes and calmed himself " okay Scorpius. It's okay."

He took his son's hand while he was thinking about the effects of the potion. Scorpius waited for Harry and Albus to come back from buying things while Draco went upstairs to change his clothes.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Daddyyyy" Scorpius yelled and ran to Harry to hug him when they returned. 

"I think that i've lost my hearing. " Albus complained because of Scorpius loud voice. 

"Albus , don't be mean to your brother. " Harry said to to him and rolled his eyes . Scorpius stuck his tongue to Albus , his daddy was on his side. 

"Where is papa? " Albus asked , looking around for Draco. 

"Oh , he is upstairs. " Scorpius said nervously. 

Albus and Harry looked at him in confusion. 

"I will go and get him because i'm hungry. " Harry said while patting his stomach. 

And after they had dinner , they went to bed and Draco snuggled harry and forgetting about what happened with the potion.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up the next morning and he was snuggling a small body , so he opened his eyes and found a platinum blond hair peeking out from the cover. 

What does Scorpius doing in their bed? And where is Draco ? Maybe he is buying some groceries. Did he overslept? Harry thought and tried to wake Scorpius before Draco find out thar they are sleeping. 

"Scorpius, Wake up. " Harry tried to wake him up but Scorpius didn't respond. 

"Scorpius wake up before your papa knows that we overslept. " Harry tried again. 

Suddenly Scorpius's head was out of the covers and yelled "i'm not Scorpius , you idiot! "

Harry was watching the boy who is infront of him who likes like Scorpius but also looks like young Draco from the pictures. 

"And i'm Draco Malfoy. Did you kidnap me? " Young Draco said to still shocked Harry. 

"D-draco? " Harry tried to say something but he is still shocked. What's young Draco doing in his bed. 

Draco was still complaining and demanding answers to what he is doing here " You wait till my father hears about this! "

But at the mention of his father , he started to cry " i want mommy and daddy. " 

"Draco? How old are you? " Harry has just woke up and he doesn't understand anything. 

"Non of your business! I want mommy and daddy. " Draco yelled at him. 

Scorpius and Albus who have heard the yelling, came to the room and found a small boy who looks like Scorpius. 

"Daddy , who is this? " Albus asked Harry. 

The boy looked at Scorpius and Albus and said 

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Why do you look like me? " He said , standing up and going to stand infront of Scorpius. 

"Papa!!! " Scorpius said excidetly , his father was de-aged. The potion worked! 

Draco gasped and his eyes were wide "papa! I'm only eight." 

And then he looked at Harry " i want mommy and daddy now. " he demanded. 

Harry finally came to his senses and said " we should have a visit to professer Snape. "

"You mean uncly Sevvy??? You know him?? " Draco said , still looking at Harry. 

"Yes papa , we know him. " Albus said. 

"I'm not your papa! I'm Draco. " he said , glaring at Albus. 

"What do you mean not papa? " Scorpius pouted. 

"Okay , okay we need to go now. " Harry cut whatever Draco was about to say. 

\--------------------------------------------------

After they got dressed and convinced Draco to wear something from Scorpius , they arrived at Professer Snape's home.

When Professer Snape saw them , he saw that there is no Draco but only Harry and three little boys. From where the third one came. 

"Hey, uncle severus. " Scorpius went to hug him and Albus followed. 

"Where's Draco, Potter? " he said after hugging them. 

Before Harry can say anything , Draco said "You don't know me , uncle sevvy? " Draco pouted at him. 

"Draco? Is that you? " Snape looked at him , with a surprised face. 

Draco just ignored the question and ran to his Godfather , hugging him. 

"Potter, what did you do? " Snape said, glaring at Harry. 

Harry gluped and said "i didn't do anything , he just woke up like that. "

"Draco, how old are you? " Snape asked Draco. 

"Uncle sevvy! I'm eight. You were with me yesterday and i showed you my new Dragon! " he said the last part quietly to not let anyone esle to hear except his Godfather. 

"Okay , okay. I remembered. " Snape said and then looked Harry " I think it's the effect of a de-aged potion. " 

"De-aged potion? " Harry said , confusedly. 

"Scorpius, did you and Draco make potions yesterday. "

"Yes , daddy and i spilled it on papa accidentally. " Scorpius said nervously. 

Harry sighed and said " and when will Draco return back to normal? "

"A week. " Snape answered him. 

"Hey! You're talking about me as if i'm not here! " Draco complained. 

"Wow , papa looked like a spoiled brat. " Albus snickered. 

"Albus , don't say that about you father! " Harry said sternly. And then muttered " even if that was true. "

Draco was glaring at Harry , Scorpius and Albus. 

"Uncle sevvy , can i stay with you? " he said shyly. 

"No Draco , I'm busy . you will go with them. "

"But i don't want! " Draco exclaimed. 

"Draco, you need to go with them. Harry is your husband and they....... " Snape was cut by Draco's gasping 

" Husband! "

"Yes Draco. " 

"As mummy and daddy? " 

"Did he kiss me here? " Draco asked , pointing at his mouth. 

"Ye.. Draco ! I don't want to discuss your relationship with Potter! " Snape said , making a disgusted face. 

Draco's eyes were wide and he looked at Harry " you kissed me! "

"Yes papa, you kiss all the time . "

"And that's disgusting! " Scorpius said after his brother. 

"You kissed me? " Draco asked Harry. 

Harry was trying hard not to laugh "yes" he said but continued when he saw the look on Draco's face " but i won't kiss you now. I don't want to look like a pedophile. "

"Potter, take your family and leave. " Snape said , glaring at Harry. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

It was hard to bring Draco with them . He was complaining the whole time about not staying with his Godfather. 

"Can we put something on his mouth? " Albus whispered to Scorpius. 

"Hoshh , daddy will hear us. " Scorpius whispered back. 

"Uncle Ron will arrive at any moment. " Harry announced after they had their breakfast. 

"Yayyy , Rose. " Scorpius said excidetly and Albus teased him.  
\-------------------------------------------------

When Ron arrived with Hermione and Rose , he saw that there are three little boys in the house and the new one was looking at him. 

"A weasly in the house!! " the boy said. 

" What ? Who is this? " Ron and the boy were staring at each other with a confused look. 

"Ron , this Draco. Draco , this Ron. " Harry said , trying to let them snap back. 

"Actually papa , there are three Weaslys here . " Albus said. 

"Three Weaslys! Father will hear about this! And i'm not your papa! " 

"The prat is back. " Ron said. 

"Oh , this uncle Draco? " A little girl said. 

"I'm only Draco! And who are you? " 

"I'm Rose. I brought my dolls to play today. " she said shyly. 

"I don't want to play with dolls. " Draco said with a sneer which appeared cute on his face. 

"Draco. " Harry said in a warning voice and Draco glared at him but then he saw Rose was about to cry 

"Fine , let's play with dolls. " 

"Yayy , i'm Barbie and you're ken. "

"Who are these people? " Draco asked in confusion and with that they went to play with dolls. 

"And we have dinner with the Malfoys tomorrow. " Harry grumbled while Ron snickered and Hermione was looking at him sympathetically. 

\----------------------------------------------  
When the family arrived at the manor next day

"Mommyy , daddyyyy. " Draco said , running to his parents. 

The dinner with the Malfoys at the manor was terrible. Lucius was glaring at Harry the whole time while Narcissa , well nothing terrible about her , was so excited to see young Draco again. 

"Tell me exactly what happened to my son , Potter. " Lucius said , glaring at Harry. 

"Me and papa were doing a de-aged potion , grandfather. " Scorpius answered. 

Thank you Scorpius , Harry wanted to say to him. 

"I'm not your papa, I'm eight . " Draco said to Scorpius and then returned to his father "Father , where is my sweets that you've promised to buy? " 

"Oh Merlin! My little Dragon. " Narcissa said excidetly. 

"Mother , there is people here. " Draco blushed at the name. 

"And when will draco come back to normal , Potter? " 

"A week , sir"

"Mmmm. " Lucius said and then said to the young boys 

"And now boys i've brought your favorite sweets. "

\------------------------------------------------

It has been a week since the potion accident. And now they were sitting with Ron , Hermione , Rose , Blaise and Pansy in the living room. 

"Is that really you Draco darling? " Pansy asked for hundredth time 

Draco glared at her , who was playing with Scorpius , Albus and Rose "yes Pansy. "

"You were kinda cute when you were young. " Blaise teased him but Draco also glared at him. 

Draco stood up and was about to leave to use the loo. 

"Where are you going to Draco? " Harry asked. 

Draco huffed " i want to use the loo. "

"Do you need help? " Harry asked. 

"I know how to use it. " Draco hissed , his checks went pink. Then he ran to avoid them while they are laughing. 

"Stupid Harry! " Draco muttered. 

While Draco was washing his hands , he started to fell dizzy and he collapsed. 

Suddenly he returned back to his old self 

"Ughh what happened here ? " he said , while holding his head. 

"HARRYYY JAMES POTTERR!!!! " He yelled. 

Meanwhile in the living room , Harry said 

"Is that Draco ? " And without waiting for any answer , he ran to his husband to find him on the floor , holding his head. 

"Oh , Draco. Finallyyy. " Harry said happily , kissing Draco. 

"Harry , carry me. I'm dizzy . 

Harry carried him bridal style and went to the living room. 

When Draco saw the others , he said " Harry! Put me down. You didn't tell me people are here! " 

"Awww little Dwaco. " Blaise said in a mocking voice. 

"Shut up Blaise. " Draco glared at him. 

"Oh , Draco darling. You're backk. " Pansy yelled suddenly and went to hug Draco. 

"Pansyy , don't yell like that. " Draco grumbled. 

And with her voice, the kids came " Papaaaa!!! " Albus and Scorpius said and hugged Draco. 

Draco was confused about all of this and looked at Hary , asking him what happened. 

"The potion worked papaaa! " Scorpius said excidetly. And with that Draco remembered the de-aging potion. 

"SCORPIUS MAFLOY POTTER! " Draco Looked at his son who was looking at him with a sheepish smile. 

THE END


End file.
